leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Mundo
}} Abilities maximum health}} each second. |targeting='Adrenaline Rush' is a self-buff ability that is permanently active. }} Dr. Mundo hurls his cleaver in a line, dealing magic damage to the first enemy it hits, with a minimum threshold and capped against minions and monsters, and them by 40% for 2 seconds. Dr. Mundo heals for half of Infected Cleaver's cost if it hits an enemy, and for the full cost if it kills its target. |leveling= of target's current health}} |cooldown=4 |cost= |costtype= Health |range=1000 |targeting='Infected Cleaver' is a colliding, linear skill shot. *'Projectile speed:' 2000 *'Missile width:' 60 |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the damage and slow, but Dr. Mundo will still restore health. |additional= *As with all abilities that cost health, Infected Cleaver can be cast at any health value but will not reduce Dr. Mundo's health below 1. This makes Infected Cleaver effectively free-to-cast at 1 health. |video=Dr. Mundo QVideo }} Dr. Mundo deals magic damage each second to nearby enemies and reduces the duration of crowd control on himself. |leveling= |range= |cooldown=4 |cost= |costtype= Health Per Second |targeting='Burning Agony' is a point blank area of effect ability. |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |damagetype=magic |additional= *''Burning Agony'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Dr. Mundo's previous orders. *As with all abilities that cost health, Burning Agony can be used at any health value but will not reduce Dr. Mundo's health below 1. However, if Dr. Mundo's health is lower than what would be needed to sustain Burning Agony, the ability deactivates automatically. *Tenacity stacks multiplicatively. Burning Agony together with 35% Tenacity from items will grant Dr. Mundo 41.5 / 44.75 / 48 / 51.25 / 54.5% crowd control reduction. Dr. Mundo can achieve 59.05% with Tenacity from items and the mastery, and 85.67% for a few seconds with the use of . |video=Dr. Mundo WVideo }} Dr. Mundo gains , increased by 1% per , for 5 seconds. |leveling= AD}}| AD}}}} |cooldown=7 |cost= |costtype= Health |targeting='Masochism' is a self-buff ability. |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |damagetype= |additional= *''Masochism'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Dr. Mundo's previous orders. *As with all abilities that cost health, Masochism can be used at any health value but will not reduce Dr. Mundo's health below 1. This makes Masochism effectively free-to-cast at 1 health. *The amount of attack damage granted will adjust over the duration as Dr. Mundo gains or loses health. *''Masochism'' grants up to attack damage, making it the highest, non-ultimate attack damage steroid in the game. |video=Dr. Mundo EVideo }} Dr. Mundo regenerates every second for 12 seconds and gains bonus movement speed for the duration. |leveling= maximum health}}| maximum health}}}} |cooldown=75 |cost=20% |costtype= of current Health |targeting='Sadism' is a self-buff ability. |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |damagetype= |additional= *''Sadism'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Dr. Mundo's previous orders. *''Sadism'' will be considered health regeneration per 5 seconds with regards to the statistics panel. *''Sadism'' will continue its healing effect through pseudo-death effects and while in stasis, such as , ', and . |video=Dr. Mundo RVideo }} References cs:Dr. Mundo de:Dr. Mundo es:Dr. Mundo fr:Dr. Mundo pl:Dr Mundo ru:Dr. Mundo zh:蒙多医生 Category:2009 release Category:Beta stage release Category:Released champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Tank champion Category:Haste champion Category:Slow champion Category:Health champion Category:Self Heal champion Category:Melee champion Category:1350 IP champion Category:585 RP champion